A Light in the Shadows of Life
by Rikki-Bob
Summary: Ginny has gone through a lot in the past 3 years and doesnt know how much longer she can hold on with no one in her life,no friends,a family who ignores her. Until a chance incounter with Draco Malfoy on the train sparks his interest and her zest for life
1. Prologue: The change

_Prologue: _**The change**

When someone says the name Ginny Weasley what do you picture? A small, shy, redheaded girl with a huge family, and who's in love with Harry Potter, right? Up until the day of my thirteenth birthday you would have been correct.

Its started out as any normal birthday, with a party and cake. When I fell asleep on the couch that night Percy offered to bring me to bed. Then it began. I awoke to Percy kissing and caressing my body. "Percy, w-what are y-you doing?" I stuttered. I was very confused, what was Percy doing, and why? "Shush, Ginny just shut up and enjoy" he started undoing my pants, "PERCY STOP!" I yelled beginning to panic. 'SMACK' Percy slapped me across the face and bellowed "SHUT THE FUCK UP GINNY!" If I wasn't scared before I was know. I didn't know what to do so I kept quiet. Percy raped me that night. Before he left he said "If you tell anyone I will kill you, you filthy whore" And with that he left me there to sob.

This happened all summer, one night I tried to fight back and he beat me to an inch of my life. Mom noticed the bruises and he left the next night, scared I would tell. Mom and Dad didn't question it; they thought it was because of their row.

That summer changed me. That summer I realized how unimportant to my family I am, so insignificant that none of them notice when I'm in pain and am to terrified to speak out. No one noticed or cared I was ignored and I finally realized it. My crush on Harry disintegrated and I was no longer shy I spoke up when I felt it necessary and I grew 3 inches, making me 5 feet 7 inches. My long red hair grew longer and now reached my lower back and my once orangeish red hair was a deep crimson. I was now a woman at 13 years and 18 days. A scared woman, but a woman none the less.

Over the next 3 years I grew more and my body developed. I was now at my tallest, a whapping 5 foot 10, my breasts were large and my stomach flat and toned. My skin was tanned and my hair even longer now, almost to my knees with waves flowing all through it and a shine that made it look like silk.

I "dated" a lot in those years and never had a boyfriend for very long. I must have dated almost 30 guys, I slept with one, Dean Thomas. In my fourth year I dated Dean Thomas and after the third month I decided I was ready to sleep with him. He only ended up hurting me just as much as Percy had, deciding it was an open invitation to take from me whenever he wanted. I finally got him to stop and let me break it off by threaten to tell Ron. After he told the whole school he had me after the third date and only stayed around because I was a 'good shag'. The only ones who didn't hear the rumor were my brothers, Harry, and Hermione.

After Dean, my emotions were all out of sync and I didn't know how to fix it, I was alone with no one to turn too and I didn't know what to do. I began to cut myself and write morbid poetry, I focused on school and learned how to smile when people were around. But inside I was as close to death as you could get without actually dieing. But that al changed on the train ride to school at the beginning of my sixth year.

**A/N: _Hello Everyone I would just like to say this is my first published Fanfic andI would like to know what you think. IfI get atleast one good reveiw I'll keep going, I'm not sure yet how many chapters there wil be butI have some of chapter one finnished already. Also i would like to know if anyone would be interested in betaing for me if i decide to keep going with the story. Just email me at if your interested. The next chapter will be called Interest if i decide to keep going. ok so remember read and reveiw!_**


	2. Chapter One: Interest

_Chapter One:_** Interest**

Ginny stood with her Mother, Ron, Hermione, and Harry on platform 9 and ¾. She watched as her mother told the trio to stay out of trouble, "Now be good this year children, for pity's sake He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone so I don't want any owls informing me of your heroic, yet somewhat foolish escapades." "Yes Mom" Replied Ron in a bored tone "We promise to be on your best behavior" "Very well then" The train whistle blew "Best be off with you children" "By Mom" Yelled Ron as he and his friends got on the train. "Oh they grow up so fast" Molly sniffed, "I have the strangest feeling I forgot something though" She said as she watched the Train speed down the tracks. Suddenly it dawned oh her "I for got to say good bye to Ginny!"

Some time in the middle of her mother's tirade to Ron and his friends Ginny decided enough was enough and got on the train. She got a compartment to herself in the very back and laid down to rest. She was almost asleep when she herd someone enter the compartment in a hurry. Thinking it was best to pretend to be asleep she opened her eyes slightly. She found none other then Draco Malfoy in front of her locking the compartment door and muttering something about stupid pudged face cows.

She saw him turn around and look as her in horror. "Oh great" He muttered "Stuck in here with the Weasel's sister" He ran a hand through his hair as if contemplating it if was worth leaving. Deciding against it he sat on the opposite seat from her, on which she had placed her bag. The bag in which contained all her most prized possessions; including her knife and the book in which she wrote her poems. Draco noticed the bag and, thinking Ginny was asleep, decided to go snooping.

"Owe!" Draco hissed, he had cut his hand on something sharp, 'Oh no' Thought Ginny, she watched frozen as Draco removed the knife from her bag. He stared at it intently as if at any moment it would do a trick. Ginny held her breath. He looked at the handle, it was rather beautiful actually, black with white and red tears painted on down one side, and on the other a fairy, crying into her hands, with fait marks al over her beautiful body. Draco turned his attention to the blade when he noticed it also had decoration on it, vines with lilies engraved on both sides. That's when Draco noticed the blood that had stained the blade. For a moment he was shocked wondering how this came about. He placed the blade beside him on the seat and began rummaging through the rest of Ginny's bag, looking for answers.

Draco came across her poems book. Looking at the from cover that said **Ginevra Weasley **in what appeared to be gold and surrounded buy well drawn doodles of fairies and other magical beings. He opened it.

_A locked Door,_

_A rusty razor,_

_And a towel stained with red._

_A folded note,_

_A broken mirror,_

_A young girl lays there_

_Dead._

_Their emotions tangled,_

_The room begins to swirl._

_She was Mommy's perfect angel,_

_And Daddy's little girl._

Draco stared at the first page of the book. He had always thought the Weasleys were the perfect family, full of love and loyalty. Never in his life would he think anyone in their family, let alone the youngest and only girl, would be thinking thoughts of this nature. As he read more and more he began to realize life at the Weasley home wasn't as he thought it was, at least for little Ginny. Draco felt bad for Ginny she seemed so alone and as he read her latest entry;

_Blood spilling out onto the floor._

_She's all alone._

_She locked the door._

_She sits there carving into her skin,_

_Since the world hates her,_

_She can never win._

_No one knows of this secret life._

_No one notices the missing knife._

_She'll continue to sit there and fade away,_

_Scarring her body day after day._

_Never expecting some one to care,_

_For some one to listen,_

_For someone to be there._

Draco realized he was getting too attached. She was a Weasley after all. No matter how much he could identify with her, or how unlike her obnoxious family she was, she was still a Weasley and Weasley's and Malfoy's do not associate with each other, let alone help one another.

Ginny decided enough was enough and pretended to be waking up. Draco quickly returned Ginny's things to their rightful place, and sat there with an uninterested expression.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked faking surprise. It didn't fool Draco "So you saw me then?" He asked in a bored tone, "Yes" Ginny said deciding against faking ignorance. "I won't tell anyone if that's what your wondering" Draco said, "No that's not it, I could careless who you told and I'm sure they could careless as well" Ginny replied sadly.

Suddenly the train came to a halt and the whistle sounded signaling their arrival at Hogsmade station. Ginny grabbed her bag and left the compartment quickly; while Draco watched after her his interest in this girl and her story suddenly sky rocketed. 'Screw family I want know what could have possibly happened to make this girl so miserable' and with that he left the compartment, determined to make Ginny Weasley confide in him, even if he had to befriend her first.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hi everyone heres the second chapter...i got thats one reveiw hahahahha now heres hoping for another one...also i for got to say in the last chapter that i own nothing...if i did well i dont know what i would do hahah buy alot of stuff i guess hahahah and make the books D/G prolly aahhah**


End file.
